transformers prime the new member saga book 2 the prime who went dark
by autobotburnyard78
Summary: takes place during the events of the cube and the flame. new decepticons have joined the cause, and one femme by the name of slipstream, catches knockout's optic. megatron has also found a friend of his own- make that an old friend. can the coming of devastator and the fallen mean the end of the autobots? how will megatron react with the return of the prime who went dark?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers prime the new member saga book 2 the prime who went dark

Chapter 1, the fallen

Onboard the decepticon warship, the nemesis a decepticon by the name of knock was being treated by his assistant and best friend, breakdown.

"easy, knockout," breakdown said, as he tended to knockout's optics, "you'll only make things worse."

"are you kidding?!" the red decepticon spat, "what can be worse than losing my optics?!"

Breakdown halted his operation so he could talk to his friend, "knockout, have you forgotten that i myself have lost an optic even before you?"

"oh yeah, that's right, you had your optic dug out by humans nice and cleanly, while _i_ lost _both _of my optics from a not so clean blast to the face! Breakdown, i'm blind! You're lucky to even have one left!" knockout barked at his friend.

Breakdown sighed, something he'd learned from knockout, who'd learned it from humans while he went on joyrides.

"knockout, don't worry. I'm replacing your optics as we speak, courtesy of a generous donor." Breakdown explained, as he grabbed a pair of elegant crimson optics.

"who's the donor?" knockout asked, struggling to see what was around him.

"just a random off-lined vehicon from our most recent battle." Breakdown said as he continued the operation he was working on.

Knockout grinned at his friend, "breakdown, i cannot imagine what i would ever do without you."

.

After his operation, knockout was feeling much better as he walked over to the onboard lounge, only to find his fellow decepticons, including breakdown, soundwave, dreadwing, airachnid, and—new guys?

"breakdown... how long was i out? An even better question, who are they?" knockout asked, starring surprised at the two new decepticons casually sitting in the lounge.

"ah, knockout. I would like you to meet brawl, and slipstream." Breakdown said, gesturing at both the 'cons as he said their names, "as for the other question, you've been in stasis for five, no- wait, seven —what do the humans call them again? — days."

Knockout studied the new members: brawl was a large decepticon who was a military green, and light beige colored wrecker, who had caterpillar treads on his shoulders and calves; he had a stocky build, with a large cannon barrel protruding from his back, and a blocky slab of a face.

Slipstream had a thin, jet-like figure much like starscreams, except hers was painted a smooth, metallic purple and a glossy turquoise, and she had rounder wings; her frame was thinner, and she had smaller shoulder armor; her face resembled a mixture of starscream's, arcee's, and airachnid's faces, if they were all molded into one flawless face.

"so," knockout started, "what happened while i was out?"

"the usual," dreadwing explained, "we found some energon, listened to megatron scream his voice box out, and found these two, as well as two others: skywarp, and thundercracker."

"where are the other two then?" knockout asked, looking around to see if he could find them.

"they went off looking for starscream," airachnid began, "said that the seekers would suffer without the presence of their commander to guide them."

"does megatron know about this?" knockout asked, astonished.

"actually, he's the one who gave them the okay. He agrees with the fact that, without starscream, who would lead the rest of the seekers." Brawl said, "but enough of that, here have a seat."

Knockout took a seat next to slipstream, who at first widened her optics and flinched ever so slightly, but then shrugged and grinned slightly at the medic.

"so, where were we? Oh yeah! So the other day i was patrolling the mine, right? When out of nowhere, jumps my arch enemy bulkhead!" breakdown said, "and then i said, 'bulkhead! What are you doing here?' and then he says, 'i'm here for the energon, breakdown!' so then i say, 'okay, okay, you can have it, just let me get it out of you so that you can collect it!'"

That sent everyone into a chorus of laughter, which was then broken by breakdown, "so then we fought, and when i knocked him in the head, he fell down, and i left with the rest of the energon, but, enough about me, knockout, do you have anything you want to share?"

Knockout merely smirked as he lay back and crossed his legs onto the table, "well, i don't believe i've told anyone here about how i banged up the autobot arcee yet," he said as he flung his arm over the back of the seat.

"oh, this one will be good," airachnid said, grinning.

"so we detect this energon frequency, right? And when we get there, who do we see? Arcee, and she's there with that human, jack! Can you believe it?" knockout said, hands moving as he spoke.

"no way..." dreadwing said, as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"i know right?" knockout said, "so anyway, that's not even the freaky part: the two were _kissing_!"

Airachnid shot up in shock, "mouth contact?!" the spiderbot said.

"exactly." Knockout continued, "so then they see us, and then arcee starts yelling at jack, and then transforms, and then the chase begins," knockout recalled the events of the struggle, occasionally earning some surprised feedback from his fellow decepticons.

"so that's how i got these new optics," knockout finished.

"sounds pretty hardcore, knockout," slipstream said, looking into his optics.

It was now that he noticed her optic color: they were a fiery red, with hints of gold.

"attention decepticons breakdown, soundwave, dreadwing, brawl, airachnid, slipstream, and knockout, report to the bridge immediately!" megatron's voice boomed from the loudspeaker.

"uh-oh, either he's really mad, or he's found something, and he wants us to check it out," breakdown started, "but either way, we should probably get down there."

.

When the seven decepticons entered the bridge, the gasped at what they saw: it was a ship 20 times the size of the nemisis, and was 20 times better.

"lord megatron... what is it?" knockout asked, taken aback by the monstrosity of the ship.

"it's the dreadnought, the biggest decepticon warship ever made! And it belongs to my old mentor and master, the fallen, although he prefers to be called megatronus prime."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers prime the new member saga book 2 the prime who went dark

Chapter 2 megatronus prime

Knockout stared at awe at the massive ship looming infront of the nemesis. He had just heard megatron say that the massive ship belong to a prime.

Not just any prime but _the fallen_! His real name was megatronus prime, but he was still the fallen!

"Now, return to your quarters for recharge. I would like to talk to my old master alone." Megatron said, shooing the decepticons behind him off with his hand.

"Yes, lord megatron," the six 'cons said, while soundwave just nodded.

Knockout returned to his quarters which were located right by the medical bay.

Nothing much really: just a large berth and shelves crates and containers filled with miscellaneous pieces of machinery.

He looked around pleased with what he had for a room but stopped when he remembered something, "my shock spear! I must've left it in the medical bay!"

He turned towards the door, only to find slipstream standing there.

"aaaaaaaah!" he screamed, reeling back on one foot in shock, only to have slipstream burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Knockout asked, collecting himself.

"Just wanted to stop by, besides, I know the way you were looking at me back in the lounge." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You do? I mean of course you do," Knockout said, trying to act professional, "but how-" "would I know?" slipstream said, cutting him off.

"Back on cybertron during the war, skywarp would always look at me like that. After that he would try to impress me by challenging some big old autobot brute, only to have been banged up himself." She said, rolling her optics.

"Hmm, well I've got to go get my shock spear, so if I could just get past..." Knockout started only to be interrupted by slipstream.

"Nice paintjob," she said, looking him up and down.

"Why thank you, I just got a fresh coat, now if excuse me, I have to go get my battle spear, so if you could please step aside-" he said.

"Fine, go. Get your little toy." She walked off, letting Knockout walk to the medical bay and retrieve his spear when he decide that he wanted to work instead.

He was experimenting with making a form of energon that could turn any cybertronian into a super soldier.

Having little success after a half hour or so, he decided to see megatron, although he arrived to see megatron with what looked to be the warlord of warlords: he looked like megatron, if megatron were 15 times scarier, as well as much cooler; he was 1 and a half times as tall as megatron; he was a darker grey, and he was covered in decals and lines that glowed red; and he had wickedly clawed hands, and a massive sword.

"Ah, Knockout, this is megatronus prime. Megatronus prime, this is our medic, Knockout." Megatron said, as the prime stepped forward.

"Pleased to meet you, Knockout." The prime spoke in a raspy tone, and it sounded like 3 of him were talking at once.

"Why aren't you one your ship?" Knockout asked, rather confused.

"Because my ship is going to ram into the earth, and make our base and I want to see it." Megatronus explained, gesturing to the window.

Knockout walked over to the window and saw the primes ship speeding towards earth.

"Wow, okay. I'm going to go get some recharge now, so, bye." Knockout said, as he left the bridge to go to his quarters.

.

Knockout was awoken by the sound of a loud crash coming from outside his quarters, as he threw open the door and entered the bridge to see a fight breaking out.

Two decepticons, whom he'd thought were skywarp and thundercracker, had brought in starcream, only to have megatron start beating him up.

This angered all three other seekers, and so they started defending the leader of the seekers.

Then, soundwave started helping his master, only to be slammed to the side by Breakdown, who was now being attacked by dreadwing.

Brawl was trying to keep all the decepticons under control, although he seemed to not be having any luck, as he was thrown into the madness also.

Knockout, having no idea what was going on, was shoved to the side, as megatronus entered, and then proceeded to pry the decepticons off each other, and throw them to the side.

Finally he got to megatron, and yanked him up by the helm so that he could see him, "MEGATRON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO FAIL ME, **AGAIN**?!" the warlord barked, as he shook megatron violently.

"you have failed me once before, megatron, when you betrayed me, and took up being a gladiator back on cybertron!" the warlord continued to shake him violently, "and to think, that it took a _worthless __**CLERK**_ to finally bring you back to your senses!"

Megatron raised his fusion cannon up to the prime's face, only to have it crushed by the warlord's free hand.

"You!" he jerked to the side and pointed at Knockout, "take this miserable excuse for a leader, and **FIX, HIM, UP!**" he yelled, and slammed megatron onto the ground, just as an energon blast rang through the air.

Everyone turned to see the lifless body of the spiderbot, airachnid fall to the floor as a femme who resembled a female version of both Knockout and starscream, molded together, with a head that mostly resembled Knockout's and a solid color scheme off metallic red, and shiny chrome.

"Did someone call an exterminator," she said, "because I think you have a spider problem. Oh, and the name's rindeia maximus, and I'm sure you remember me."

To be continued...

**Notice:  
autobotburnyard78 here, in case you're wondering, it'snot going to be Knockout and slipstream, it'll be Knockout and rindeia maximus, and yes, I just killed off airachnid, but don't worry, she'll be back soon! As for the maximie, well you find out n later chapters. Until next chapter, bye!**


End file.
